The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus, the especially a tube cutting apparatus.
The publication No. SE-421 499 discloses a cutting apparatus having a cutting blade and means for rotating the tube to be cut during the cutting operation. The cutting blade and the means for rotating the tube are disposed separately from each other and each of them has its own driving mechanism. The cutting blade is arranged to be moved pivotally in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tube during the cutting operation. The constructions of such prior art apparatus is deficient as far as the function and construction is concerned.